


Something Classic

by oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, American AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Oneshot, i nagle tak się dzieje, i to wszystko jest o tym, larcel - Freeform, marcel nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego że się za nim oglądają, myślę że to jest trochę głupawe i zabawne, studenckie AU, w pozytywny sposób
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Marcel nie był w pełni sobą w szkole średniej. Liceum pełne było zasad dotyczących ubioru i prześladowań, i nigdy by przez to nie przeszedł, gdyby nie Zayn i Liam.W końcu nadszedł czas studiów i Marcel jest podekscytowany swoją szansą, by w końcu móc wyrazić się w sposób, w jaki wcześniej nie był w stanie. Nigdy nie potrafił wyjaśnić, jak pozostawienie szkolnego mundurka w przeszłości mogło wszystko zmienić.Szczególnie, gdy spotyka Louisa Tomlinsona.





	Something Classic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/gifts).
  * A translation of [Something Classic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392778) by [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence). 



> Moje tłumaczenie opowiadania autorstwa lululawrence: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392778  
> Oczywiście otrzymałam zgodę. :) Jest dostępne także na moim Tumblrze (https://drunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com/)  
> Ach, całe opowiadanie zostało zainspirowane tym lookiem Hazzy: http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/175188926283/louisadmirer-marcel-grew-up

Marcel nie osiągnął najwyższego poziomu w liceum. Przez cały okres dorastania - a nawet przez cały czas podczas tych czterech cholernych lat - każdy mówił mu: “Marcel! To najlepszy czas twojego życia! Żyj! Ciesz się tym!” Może nie dokładnie te słowa, ale coś bliskie temu.

Myślał tylko o tym, że jeśli to było najlepsze, co życie miało mu do zaoferowania, to nie był pewien, czy zależało mu tak bardzo na jego reszcie.

Poza tym, miał dwóch naprawdę najlepszych przyjaciół, o jakich ktokolwiek mógłby prosić. Liam i Zayn w pełni akceptowali Marcela w całej jego głupkowatej chwale. Oczywiście nie dbali także o to, że nie był pewien, jak określić swoją orientację poza wiedzą, że w pewnym stopniu interesował się zarówno chłopakami, jak i dziewczynami, zważywszy na to, że sami umawiali się ze sobą nawzajem.

Byli dwójką najfajniejszych dzieciaków w szkole, którzy z jakiegoś powodu stali się obrońcami Marcela, kiedy wpadli na prześladowców próbujących go trochę przestraszyć w pierwszym tygodniu jego nowej szkoły. Zayn dosłownie zaadoptował Marcela w tamtym momencie, a Liam był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, że ktoś jeszcze dołączył do ich paczki, która do tamtego dnia liczyła jedynie ich dwóch.

W ten sposób ich trójka stała się rodziną, gdzie Marcel czuł czasami, jakby Liam i Zayn byli jego rodzicami, ale przez większość czasu po prostu cieszyli się spędzaniem ze sobą czasu, czytając komiksy i oglądając filmy fantasy.

Najmniej ulubioną rzeczą Marcela w szkole średniej był mundurek. I tak zawsze miał inne poczucie stylu, ale obowiązujące zasady ubioru sprawiały, że czuł się absurdalnie. Inni, jak Zayn, wyglądali, jakby właśnie zeszli z wybiegu, nawet nosząc śmieszne kardigany i plisowane khaki. Marcel, z drugiej strony, wyglądał jak własny pradziadek, obdarzony dodatkowo zbyt dużymi okularami i niesfornymi lokami. To nie było atrakcyjne.

Licealną modą, większość ludzi oceniało Marcela przez pryzmat jego wyglądu i dobrych ocen, a to było gwoździem jego śmierci społecznej.

Nie. Marcel absolutnie _nie_ był w pełni sobą w szkole średniej. Ale teraz był czas na studia.

Liam i Zayn nigdy nie mieli zamiaru opuszczać miasta, a Marcel nie miał chęci, by wyprowadzać się daleko od swojej rodziny i dwójki jedynych przyjaciół, jakich miał, w celu rozpoczęcia nowego rozdziału swojego życia. Było to naturalne dla całej trójki, że przeprowadzili się do wspólnego mieszkania po drugiej stronie ulicy małego, lokalnego uniwersytetu tydzień przed rozpoczęciem jesiennego semestru.

*~~***~~*

Marcel wpatrywał się w swoją szafę. Nie mógł doczekać się tego momentu od wieków. Nigdy nie miał szansy pójść do szkoły ubranym w jakiekolwiek ciuchy, jakie tylko chciał, ale teraz odkrył, że presja była zbyt wielka.

Powinien postawić na bardziej pilny wygląd? Zapięta koszula z parą jakichś ładniejszych dżinsów? Być może bardziej oczekiwano od niego, że przyjdzie całkowicie wyluzowany, w spodniach od dresu i starej koszulce z Rolling Stonesami?

\- Zayn! - zawołał w końcu. Wiedział, że byli sami, ponieważ Liam wyszedł na swój niedorzecznie wczesny kurs nauki wychowania fizycznego pół godziny temu. - Potrzebuję pomocy, nie wiem, w co się ubrać!

\- Odpierdol się! - odkrzyknął Zayn. - Po prostu ubierz cokolwiek tylko chcesz.

\- I to jest problem - jęknął Marcel. - Nie wiem, co chcę ubrać.

Wysuwając swoją dolną wargę do kompletnego wydęcia ust, Marcel poprawił swoje ciężkie okulary i odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi swojej sypialni, gdzie, jak wiedział, Zayn będzie stać i go oceniać.

\- Proszę? Pomożesz mi? - Złożył razem swoje dłonie przy piersi w modlitewnym stylu. - Nie każ mi błagać.

Zayn odwrócił się, wywracając oczami i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Zanim zamknął drzwi, powiedział: - Po prostu załóż tę starą koszulkę z tęczą i te dzwony, które tak bardzo lubisz. Retro jest w modzie, a tobie też będzie wygodnie przez cały dzień na uczelni.

Serce Marcela zgubiło jedno uderzenie. - Moją… moją ulubioną koszulkę z tęczą?

Nigdy wcześniej nie nosił jej poza domem. Był dumny ze swojej orientacji seksualnej i z tego, kim był, ale wiedział także, jak się chronić. Podczas liceum nigdy nie opuszczał domu, nosząc coś, co było jaskrawe i kolorowe, generalnie znacznie mniej wszystkiego, co mogło zakwalifikować go jako kogoś nie będącego hetero.

\- Tak, twoją koszulkę z tęczą - zawołał Zayn ze swojej sypialni. Otworzył drzwi, teraz już ubrany cały na czarno, jako że takie były zasady w jego nowej pracy. - Teraz jest czas, by wyjść na światło dzienne, skarbie. Potrafisz to zrobić, a ja będę mieć ciasto czekoladowe czekające na ciebie jako nagrodę za to, w porządku?

Marcel westchnął. - W porządku.

Wciąż się nie poruszył, przynajmniej dopóki Zayn nie powiedział: - Lepiej już się zbieraj, albo będziesz spóźniony w pierwszy dzień.

Po sprawdzeniu godziny, Marcel zorientował się, że Zayn miał rację i nie było mowy, żeby miał być spóźniony w pierwszy dzień swojej uczelnianej kariery. Absolutnie nie.

Chwycił to, co nakazał mu Zayn, razem z pierwszymi skarpetkami, jakie mógł znaleźć i narzucił wszystko na siebie. Jego torba wisiała na uchwycie na drzwiach, więc po zwędzeniu banana z rogu kuchni, stanął przy nich, sprawdzając, czy ma wszystko.

Telefon? Jest. Spakowana torba? (Doskonała przezorność, Marcelu z przeszłości.) Jest. Klucze?

Cholera. Gdzie były jego klucze? Nie miały jeszcze zawieszonego tego uroczego breloczka, który Liam znalazł w Targecie i z tego powodu Marcel zgubił je co najmniej trzy razy tylko w zeszłym tygodniu. To była pierwsza rzecz, jaką musiał zrobić po powrocie do domu.

\- Są w twojej torbie z książkami - powiedział Zayn, siadając na podłodze, by założyć buty. - Wiedziałeś, że je zgubisz i o nich zapomnisz, więc włożyłeś je tam zeszłej nocy i poprosiłeś mnie, żebym ci przypomniał.

\- Boże, kocham cię - powiedział Marcel, podnosząc swoją torbę i będąc wystarczająco pewnym, że są w niej klucze. - Okej, to wychodzę. Dobrej zmiany i do zobaczenia wieczorem!

*~~***~~*

Marcel wszedł do czwartej (i ostatniej) klasy, jaką miał dzisiaj i podciągnął odrobinę wyżej torbę na swoich plecach. Gdyby miał być szczery, zaczynał odrobinę wychodzić z siebie.

Ludzie wciąż się _gapili_. Sprawdzał już się w lustrach w łazience, dwa razy, i zapytał miłą kobietę stojącą za nim w kolejce w sklepie z gyrosem, czy miał coś we włosach. Albo na twarzy. Albo coś na swoich plecach, czego nie mógł zauważyć. Nigdy nie odkrył ani nie potrafił powiedzieć nawet na swoje życie, dlaczego ludzie się na niego gapili.

W liceum ludzie się na niego nie gapili w ten sposób. Jeśli ktoś spoglądał w jego stronę, zwykle oznaczało to, że kłopoty nadchodzą, ale tutaj nikt nie powiedział mu jeszcze niczego okrutnego. Kilka z uśmiechów posyłanych w jego stronę przez parę dziewczyn wyglądało nawet zupełnie autentycznie.

Czy to tęczowa koszulka? To prawdopodobnie tęczowa koszulka. Był bardzo szczęśliwy, że mógł nosić ją na zewnątrz i niczego się nie obawiać, ale także nie lubił uwagi, jaką ona przyciągała. Musiał zapamiętać w takim razie, by nosić ją tylko w weekendy.

Mimo wszystko, Marcel wszedł do klasy, starając się trzymać głowę wysoko i iść z pewnością siebie. Zayn zawsze mówił Liamowi, że jego pewność siebie była jedną z jego najseksowniejszych cech. Może dla Marcela też mogła być.

Gdy tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia, para dziewczyn wyraźnie zlustrowała go wzrokiem z góry na dół i posłała mu znaczące uśmieszki razem z mrugnięciami, gdy przechodziły obok niego, wychodząc z sali.

\- Do zobaczenia w następnym tygodniu - powiedziała niższa, sprawiając, że ta druga zachichotała, po czym zostawiły go samego w auli.

\- Okej - powiedział Marcel pod nosem. Próbował się zorientować, czy tylko sobie z niego żartowały, czy były poważne, kiedy fakt, że był jedyną osobą w pomieszczeniu, oświecił go. Sprawdził swój zegarek i zobaczył, że została jedynie minuta, zanim zacznie się wykład, odkąd musiał przejść przez cały kampus po swojej poprzedniej klasie, żeby się tu dostać, więc zdecydowanie powinno być więcej ludzi.

Spojrzał w kierunku tablicy i projektora, które ktoś musiał opuścić wcześniej tego dnia, żeby zobaczyć kartkę przypiętą do tablicy. Podszedł do niej i przyjrzał się jej.

Lekcja została odwołana z powodu profesora, który nie powrócił jeszcze z zagranicy, zmieniając plan swojej podróży w ostatniej chwili w sobotę. Najprawdopodobniej wysłano do niego maila, ale nie przejmował się sprawdzaniem skrzynki, odkąd wyszedł rano z mieszkania. Musiał bardziej zwracać uwagę na takie rzeczy w przyszłości.

Cóż, ostatecznie w końcu pozwoliło mu to pójść i nareszcie dostać swoją oficjalną legitymację ze związku. Miał zorientować się w swojej nowej pracy, z której nie mógł zrezygnować, w godzinach, w których byli otwarci w zeszłym tygodniu, więc równie dobrze może popracować teraz.

Wędrował długo przez kampus, znowu, i więcej ludzi się do niego uśmiechało i mrugało. Na pewno miał nadzieję, że to się skończy, jeśli jutro nie założy niczego z tęczą. Nie był pewien, czy czuł się dobrze z taką ilością uwagi.

Dopiero, gdy nadeszła jego kolej, zobaczył, że zdjęcie było większe, niż się spodziewał. Tak duże, że zdecydowanie ukaże szczyt tęczy na jego koszulce na identyfikatorze, który będzie musiał nosić ze sobą przez resztę swojej studenckiej kariery. Och, cóż. To nie było to, że nie chciał, żeby ludzie wiedzieli, że był dumny czy coś, tylko to, że nie był pewien, czy czuje się dobrze, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Następny - zawołała dziewczyna zza aparatu.

Harry wręczył jej formularz, który wypełnił potrzebnymi informacjami, a także swoje prawo jazdy, by udowodnić, że to on. Posłała mu życzliwy uśmiech i wskazała, gdzie powinien stanąć, kiedy wstukiwała wszystko w komputer.

\- Hej, Jade. Masz przerwę. Ja to przejmę.

Marcel spojrzał w górę i zaschło mu w ustach. Facet wchodzący za Jade miał plakietkę mówiącą _Louis_ i był ubrany niesamowicie. Miał na sobie parę czarnych dżinsów, które były podwinięte tak, by ukazywać jego kostki i bejsbolową koszulkę, która zdecydowanie eksponowała jego krągłości. Marcel spojrzał w dół na jego kostki. Zawsze wierzył w to, że można po nich określić mężczyznę, a te Louisa wyglądały nieprzeciętnie.

\- W porządku, Marcel? Gotowy?

Louis spojrzał w górę i potrząsnął swoją głową w bok, żeby pozbyć się grzywki z oczu. Marcel nigdy nie widział kogoś, kto poruszałby się tak swobodnie i był tak idealnie piękny w tym samym czasie. Nawet nie Zayna.

Zamrugał i zorientował się, że Louis czeka na odpowiedź. Racja. - Uh, tak. Jestem gotowy.

I wtedy Louis się uśmiechnął.

Marcel był prawie pewien, że nie wyolbrzymiał, kiedy pomyślał, że odkąd zobaczył ten uśmiech, jego życie już nigdy nie będzie takie samo. Był jasny i olśniewający, i Marcel był pewien na dziewięćdziesiąt trzy procent, że ten uśmiech sprawił, że słońce właśnie zalśniło jaśniej przez okno.

Marcel sięgnął do swoich włosów, czując, jak niesfornymi wilgoć uczyniła jego loki. Po pół roku bez chociażby podcinania, zazwyczaj żyły własnym życiem i dzisiaj był ostatni dzień, w którym chciał, by to się działo.

\- Wyglądają świetnie, Marcel. Przysięgam.

Z rozszerzonymi oczami i rumieńcem rozprzestrzeniającym się po policzkach, Marcel posłał mu wstydliwy uśmiech, po czym przemieścił się tam, gdzie namalowane na dywanie było czerwone x. Spojrzał w górę tam, gdzie strzałka nad obiektywem aparatu wskazywała, po czym zaprezentował swój najlepszy uśmiech.

\- Dołeczki w policzkach też? - powiedział Louis z gwizdnięciem. - Cóż, czyż nie jesteś szczęściarzem?

Flesz zgasł i Marcel poczuł, jakby jego mózg przemienił się w papkę. Czy Louis był poważny, mówiąc to? Czy jego dołeczki były idiotyczne razem z jego już krzykliwym strojem i zwariowanymi lokami?

\- Twoja legitymacja będzie wydrukowana i do odebrania przy frontowym biurku za około dziesięć minut - powiedział Louis, oferując kolejny uśmiech. - Miło było cię poznać.

Marcel tylko przytaknął i posłał mu mały uśmiech, zanim podniósł swoją torbę z książkami i niezwłocznie uciekł. Musiał uciec od pięknego chłopaka z perfekcyjnymi włosami i perfekcyjnymi kośćmi policzkowymi oraz perfekcyjnym uśmiechem, zanim uczynił to nawet bardziej oczywistym, jak bardzo sam _nie_ był perfekcyjny.

Teraz, kiedy wiedział, że chłopak jak Louis istniał, może mógłby popracować nad tym, by poczuć się, jakby mógł z nim przeprowadzić właściwą rozmowę. To był godny cel. Zdecydowanie.

\- Marcel Styles?

Marcel spojrzał w górę i zobaczył blondynkę żującą gumę balonową, która machała jego nowym identyfikatorem. Popędził, by go wziąć, ofiarując dziękuję, a potem zaczął iść w stronę domu.

Potrzebował tego czekoladowego ciasta.

*~~***~~*

\- Li, po prostu tego nie łapię. To tylko ja - powiedział Marcel przez wielki gryz wilgotnego, czekoladowego ciasta. Wciąż nie mógł zapamiętać nazwy wymyślnego miejsca, w którym Zayn teraz pracował, ale wiedział, że czekoladowe ciasto było jego ulubioną pozycją, jaką mieli w menu.

\- Tia, a _tylko Marcel_ jest kurewsko gorący, skarbie - powiedział Zayn. Wycierał swoją głowę ręcznikiem, idąc w kierunku Liama wylegującego się na kanapie. Liam posłał mu uśmiech i obdarzył go miękkim muśnięciem ust, zanim ponownie spojrzał na Marcela.

\- Zayn ma rację. Jesteś dobrze wyglądającym kolesiem i zawsze ci to mówiliśmy. Tylko dlatego, że ludzie, z którymi chodziliśmy do liceum, byli chujami, którzy nie potrafili zobaczyć nic poza czubkiem własnego nosa, nie oznacza, że twój poziom atrakcyjności spadł.

Zayn przytaknął i posłał Liamowi kolejny uśmiech. Marcel obserwował, jak praktycznie pieprzą się oczami na kanapie.

\- O mój Boże, ludzie. Nie na wprost mojej pieprzonej sałatki*! - Marcel wstał i odwrócił się, żeby iść do swojego pokoju. - Nie mogę teraz z wami, ziomki. Po prostu się przeruchajcie i wtedy przyjdźcie ze mną porozmawiać, kiedy to już z was wyparuje.

\- Nigdy to ze mnie nie wyparuje - powiedział z chichotem Zayn.

Następujący po tym jęk Liama był rzeczywiście erotyczny, więc Marcel oczywiście nie miał innego wyboru, niż z powrotem do nich zawołać. - Tylko upewnijcie się, żeby zatrzymać to w swojej sypialni i pamiętajcie, że te ściany są _cienkie_ , więc nie muszę mieć więcej koszmarów o waszej dwójce niż już mam!

Odprowadziły go śmiechy, ale minęło jedynie kilka minut, zanim nie zabrzmiało puknięcie w jego drzwi.

\- To niemożliwe, żebyście już skończyli. Jeśli tak, to jest to po prostu żałosne - powiedział Marcel, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Nie zamierzaliśmy tak naprawdę nic robić z tobą za ścianą - powiedział Liam, rumieniąc się.

Marcel spojrzał na nich nieprzekonany. - Jasne, Liam. Cokolwiek powiesz.

Liam westchnął, Zayn się uśmiechnął, a Marcel przesunął się tak, że mogli dołączyć do niego na łóżku, tak jak zawsze robili, kiedy plotkowali za czasów liceum.

\- Więc, podczas całego twojego narzekania na ludzi, którzy aktualnie zauważają, że istniejesz-

\- Och, cóż za przerażająca koncepcja! - przerwał Zayn.

Liam posłał mu spojrzenie, zanim zaczął kontynuować. - Zauważyłem, że wspomniałeś o _chłopaku_.

Marcel znieruchomiał. Czy wspominał o Louisie? Może wspomniał.

\- Myślałeś, że mógł ci dokuczać - podpowiedział mu Liam.

Marcel się skrzywił. - Ta. Znaczy, nie mógł być poważny, racja? Może moje dołeczki są tak wielkie na tle wszystkiego innego, że nie są atrakcyjne w jakikolwiek sposób, albo może po prostu był miły?

\- Marcelllll... - jęknął Zayn przed rzuceniem się na niego, mocząc jego koszulkę swoimi włosami. - Kiedy w końcu nam uwierzysz? Jesteś gorący jak cholera, skarbie. Po prostu to zaakceptuj i to wykorzystaj!

\- Nie wiem jak! - zapłakał Marcel, wyrzucając ręce w górę, ale uważając, by nie uderzyć żadnego z chłopaków. - Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju uwagi!

\- Bycie nieprzyzwyczajonym do pozytywnej atencji może sprawiać, że to jest dla niego o wiele trudniejsze, żeby się z tym oswoić, jeśli o tym pomyślisz - powiedział Liam, wyglądając poważnie. - Wiesz, jak ciężkie było dla mnie przyjęcie do świadomości, że naprawdę mnie lubisz, kiedy przeprowadziłeś się do miasta.

Uśmiech Zayna złagodniał, kiedy spojrzał na Liama i Marcel wiedział, że myślał o trudnych latach szkoły średniej, które razem przetrwali. Marcel uważał, że to piękne, jak ta dwójka, która była tak od siebie różna i mocno skierowana na swoje własne drogi, zeszła się razem i stała się tak delikatna i ostrożna ze sobą nawzajem. Ich miłość była oczywista, a Marcel mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję na taką, kiedy nadejdzie czas.

Nabrawszy głębokiego wdechu, Zayn odwrócił się do Marcela. - Chodź tutaj, złotko - powiedział przed owinięciem się wokół niego nawet bardziej i zmuszając go, by się położył. Liam przytulił się do nich zza Marcela, jego ramiona otoczyły ich dwóch.

\- Po prostu musisz w siebie uwierzyć, okej? - powiedział miękko Zayn. - Po prostu bądź sobą, nie powstrzymuj się i zobaczysz. Ludzie, a zwłaszcza chłopak ze związku, pokochają cię.

Marcel tylko się uśmiechnął i wtulił w ich połączone ciepło. Może, gdyby starał się naprawdę mocno, byłby w stanie dojść do tego punktu pod koniec semestru.

*~~***~~*

  
To był drugi dzień zajęć, a Marcel zaspał. Jak do cholery mógł zaspać, skoro miał ustawiony alarm? Jego pierwsze zajęcia nie były nawet przed jedenastą. To było o wiele później, niż zwykle spał w jakikolwiek inny dzień tygodnia.

Zawsze nienawidził swojego organizmu, ponieważ w każdą sobotę, kiedy nie musiał nigdzie iść, jego wewnętrzny zegarek budził go o siódmej trzydzieści. Ale dzisiaj? Pierwszy tydzień kursów uniwersyteckich, kiedy naprawdę, _naprawdę_ nie powinien być spóźniony? Spał jak zabity. Pieprzyć jego życie.

Więc teraz Marcel pędził przez kampus - ponieważ oczywiście, że zajęcia z amerykańskiej literatury były w najdalszym budynku od miejsca, gdzie mieszkał - ubrany w swoje nędzne, szare dresy i podartą koszulkę ze Stonesami, w której spał poprzedniej nocy. Całkiem imponujące.

Ciężko dysząc, Marcel grzebał w swojej torbie z książkami, nie zwracając uwagi na to, gdzie idzie, kiedy próbował pokonać schody w swoim budynku najszybciej, jak tylko potrafił. W końcu znalazł swój inhalator i już miał wziąć z niego wdech, kiedy wpadł w ciepłe ciało.

Książki się porozwalały, okulary Marcela prawie spadły na ziemię, a jedyną rzeczą, o jakiej Marcel mógł pomyśleć, by ocalić siebie (i swój inhalator), było chwycenie się osoby, w którą wpadł.

\- Och, Boże - wysapał Marcel. - Przepraszam bardzo. Pozwól mi tylko… - W końcu był w stanie wziąć wdech, miał zamknięte oczy i mógł poczuć swoją klatkę unoszącą się w rytm czegoś, co powoli stawało się mocnym ściskiem w jego płucach. Jeszcze jeden wdech powinien to naprawić.

Kiedy już oddychał w miarę normalnie, zorientował się, że wciąż miał lewą rękę szczelnie trzymającą talię osoby, na którą jeszcze nawet nie spojrzał, w potrzebie ustabilizowania się.

I wtedy znowu, kiedy otworzył swoje oczy i zobaczył, że osobą, na którą wpadł, był Louis ze związku, _potrzebował_ stabilizacji.

\- Cholera - wyszeptał Marcel. - Tak mi przykro, Louis. Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie.

Louis spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony, a jego własne, mocne dłonie chwyciły Marcela za łokcie, jakby sam także starał się pomóc mu pozostać w pionie.

\- Całkowicie w porządku. Wyglądasz na odrobinę rozwianego, wszystko z tobą okej?

Marcel przytaknął i przypomniał sobie, że jego okulary nie były nawet blisko jego głowy. Puścił w końcu talię Louisa i poprawił je. To było niesamowite, jak zobaczenie Louisa nawet wyraźniej nie sprawiło, że mglistość w jego mózgu znikła. Może nawet uczyniło ją to gorszym.

\- Czy to twoje książki? - zapytał Louis, wskazując w dół na podręczniki, które wypadły z torby Marcela.

Orientując się, że całym powodem, z jakiego to wszystko w ogóle się wydarzyło w pierwszym miejscu, było to, że Marcel biegł spóźniony, w związku z czym naprawdę potrzebował włożyć te książki z powrotem do swojej torby, żeby móc dostać się w końcu na zajęcia, opadł na podłogę, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Tak, są moje. Obudziłem się późno, więc pędziłem przez kampus, żeby dostać się na lekcję na czas, ale mój katar sienny powoduje problemy z moją astmą i powinienem wiedzieć wcześniej, że będę potrzebował swojego inhalatora i powinienem patrzeć, gdzie idę…

Chichot Louisa spowodował, że Marcel uniósł wzrok znad swojej torby. Oczy Louisa były rozpromienione i przyciskał tył swojej dłoni do ust. To było urocze, ale wtedy Marcel zorientował się, w co ten był ubrany.

Jasnoczerwone spodnie typu chino**, które idealnie otulały jego krągłości, z podwiniętymi nogawkami, ponownie odsłaniającymi jego kostki. Biała koszula, która wyglądała, jakby była dla niego zaprojektowana, ponieważ kołnierzyk odsłaniał jego obojczyki, a paski wydawały się podkreślać, jak wąska była jego talia. Wszystko to podczas wystawiania jego stonowanych ramion w doskonałej ekspozycji.

Marcel musiał przypomnieć sobie, żeby oddychać, teraz z zupełnie innego powodu.

\- Jakie masz teraz zajęcia?

\- Och - powiedział Marcel, zanim zamrugał tępo i wstał. - Literaturę amerykańską z Beikelmanem. Wracałeś czy szedłeś?

\- Szedłem, zatrzymałem się, bo nie byłem pewien, czy jestem we właściwym budynku, ale tak właściwie to mamy te same zajęcia, więc zgaduję, że to jednak tutaj. - Tak jak wczoraj, uśmiech Louisa sprawił, że wszystko w pobliżu wydawało się jaśniejsze. To było niesamowite, by tego doświadczać. - Powinniśmy iść w takim razie?

Marcel przytaknął i przeszedł przez drzwi, które Louis dla niego przytrzymał.

\- Przypuszczam, że teraz oboje jesteśmy spóźnieni - wyszeptał Louis.

Oczy Marcela się rozszerzyły. Był _wstrząśnięty_.

\- Kurwa, Louis. Bardzo cię przepraszam… Nie chciałem, żebyś też się spóźnił!

\- Cii, jest okej. I tak zwykle jestem spóźniony, więc to nie jest dla mnie nic nowego - zachichotał cicho Louis, otwierając drzwi do ich auli.

Rozglądając się wokół, Marcel znalazł wolne miejsce blisko przodu sali, gdzie mógłby łatwiej wszystko widzieć, ale żeby się tam dostać, musiałby przespacerować się na oczach wszystkich. Nie zależało mu specjalnie na spacerze wstydu.

\- Tam są dwa wspólne miejsca, jeśli wyglądają w porządku? - wyszeptał Louis, wskazując w kierunku dwóch wolnych miejsc, które nie wymagały przejścia na wprost całej klasy, żeby się tam dostać.

Marcel odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa. - Nie musisz ze mną siedzieć, jeśli nie chcesz.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć?

I… och. Marcel nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że może Louis chciał siedzieć obok niego tak samo jak on pragnął być blisko Louisa. Marcel wzruszył ramionami, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie miał innej odpowiedzi.

Louis kiwnął na niego głową, by za nim podążył i Marcel tak zrobił bez zastanowienia.

*~~***~~*

\- Czy to miejsce jest zajęte?

Marcel spojrzał w górę i odkrył, że Louis stoi obok jego ławki. To było jak deja vu. Jedynie dlatego nie, że to naprawdę _się wydarzyło_ już wcześniej tego dnia.

\- Nie - powiedział Marcel, bardzo ekspresyjnie machając ręką na siedzenie. Odrzucił swoje niesforne loki z czoła i poprawił okulary. - Też chodzisz na wprowadzenie do biologii?

\- Mowy nie ma - powiedział natychmiast Louis, wyciągając notes. - Po prostu zobaczyłem cię przez okno i pomyślałem, że w sumie to mogę posiedzieć na nie swoim wykładzie.

Marcel zmarszczył swój nos, żeby powstrzymać się od uśmiechania, ale był całkiem pewien, że to nie pomagało. - Racja.

Louis wybuchnął śmiechem i chwycił ramię Marcela, potrząsając nim delikatnie. - Kocham twoje poczucie humoru i że pozwalasz mi opowiadać takie gówna.

To zdecydowanie sprawiło, że Marcel się uśmiechnął. - Prawie mnie nie znasz - spierał się. To była prawda. Poznali się mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny wcześniej i to mogły być drugie zajęcia tego dnia, które dzielili, ale nie oznaczało to, że tak właściwie wiedzieli cokolwiek o sobie nawzajem. Z pewnością nie wystarczająco, by Marcel nie łaknął więcej.

\- Cóż, może powinieneś dać mi swój numer, żebyśmy mogli ze sobą popisać i się lepiej poznać - powiedział Louis, wyginając swoją brew w łuk. - Albo, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany, byłbym bardziej niż chętny, żeby cię gdzieś zabrać jutro wieczorem.

Marcel zamarł. Czy to się właśnie działo? Kurwa, potknął się i uderzył głową w schody, kiedy pędził na literaturę amerykańską, prawda? Nie było mowy, żeby Louis właśnie prosił o jego numer, a tym bardziej, że zapraszał go na _randkę_.

\- Jeśli nie jesteś zainteresowany, to w porządku - powiedział Louis, opuszczając wzrok na ławkę i pospiesznie zabierając swoją dłoń z powrotem. Zaczynał się w sobie kulić i Marcel nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Jego ramię wystrzeliło, a jego dłoń chwyciła dłoń Louisa tam, gdzie leżała na jego udzie. - Definitywnie jestem zainteresowany. Obydwiema opcjami, jeśli to okej.

Louis spojrzał w górę spod swoich rzęs i to po prostu nie było pieprzenie sprawiedliwe. Kto powiedział, że to było sprawiedliwe posunięcie? Marcel powinien znowu znaleźć swój inhalator, tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Nie musisz zgadzać się z litości - powiedział powoli Louis. - Jestem dużym chłopcem. Mogę to znieść. Zresztą, nie powinienem przypuszczać, że możesz balansować w tę stronę tylko z powodu tej tęczowej koszulki wczoraj.

Marcel prychnął tak głośno, że pomyślał, iż echo może do niego zaraz wrócić. - Zdecydowanie balansuję w tę stronę, bez obaw. I nie zgadzam się z litości. Nie odpowiedziałem wcześniej, ponieważ nie byłem pewien, czy to wydarzyło się naprawdę. - Marcel zarumienił się odrobinę, zanim powiedział: - Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie, którymi jestem zainteresowany, wiedzą chociażby, że istnieję. Albo, jeśli już wiedzą, to zdecydowanie nie z powodów, z których bym chciał.

Język Louisa oblizał jego usta, zanim ten przygryzł swoją dolną wargę. Marcel nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale śledził ten ruch. Wszystko, co robił Louis, było po prostu tak interesujące, że pragnął tylko siedzieć i go oglądać już na zawsze.

\- Cóż, w takim razie to ich strata - powiedział łagodnie Louis, zanim posłał mu uśmiech. Przesunął swoje biodra i wkrótce wyciągał swój telefon w stronę Marcela. - Tutaj. Wpisz swój numer i możemy ustalić szczegóły jutrzejszego wieczora później.

Kiedy Marcel wstukiwał swój numer, zerknął w górę na Louisa. - Na serio też jesteś w tej klasie?

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Tak, oczywiście, że jestem. Nigdy nie siedziałbym w auli tylko po to, żeby porozmawiać z gorącym chłopakiem. - Uśmiechając się znacząco, Louis wziął swoją komórkę z powrotem. - Nie jestem aż _tak_ zdesperowany.

\- Oh, ale jednak trochę jesteś? - powiedział Marcel, chichocząc. - Nie jestem pewien, czy to był komplement, czy nie.

\- Zawsze komplement.

*~~***~~*

\- Ludzie, poznałem miłość swojego życia i jeśli nic nie spieprzę, wychodzę jutro wieczorem na moją ostatnią pierwszą randkę - orzekł Marcel, wtargnąwszy do mieszkania. Kiedy skopał swoje buty, spojrzał w górę i zobaczył blondyna, którego nie rozpoznawał. - Uch, cześć. Jestem Marcel.

Blondyn pomachał mu szczęśliwie z szerokim uśmiechem, zanim powiedział: - Jestem Niall. Miło cię poznać! Słyszałem o tobie wiele świetnych rzeczy od Zayna.

Marcel przekrzywił swoją głowę na bok. - To… miłe - powiedział w końcu powoli. - Skąd znasz Zayna?

\- Och, pracujemy razem. I odkryliśmy dzisiaj, że chodzimy na te same zajęcia z historii sztuki. - Niall odchylił się do tyłu i uśmiechnął się. - Więc. Miłość twojego życia, huh?

Marcel zarumienił się. - Uh. To znaczy, nie naprawdę. Chociaż, jeszcze nie wiem. Ale ta, może.

\- Znowu wpadłeś na Louisa czy tym razem to ktoś inny? - zawołał Zayn, idąc w stronę salonu. Zamarł, kiedy znalazł się w drzwiach i zobaczył, w co był ubrany Marcel. - Nie mów mi, że zaprosiłeś go gdzieś, mając to na sobie…

Nadąsany, Marcel położył swoje dłonie na biodrach i powiedział: - Przepraszam bardzo, nie musiałem go zapraszać. Najwyraźniej taki wygląd działa na Louisa, ponieważ to _on_ zaprosił _mnie_ na randkę.

\- O cholera - zapłakał Niall, znowu siadając i wskazując na Marcela z radością. - To ty jesteś tym Marcelem, którego poznał wczoraj w pracy! - Teraz Niall już rechotał szczęśliwie. - Ta, ten wygląd musiał wygrać go do reszty. Zwłaszcza, odkąd najwyraźniej nie miałeś na sobie majtek.

Oczy Marcela rozszerzyły się, a on natychmiast się zgiął, żeby zobaczyć, czy to naprawdę było tak oczywiste. Było, czyż nie? - Nie możesz tak właściwie określić tego, jedynie na mnie patrząc, prawda?

Niall zaśmiał się nawet głośniej, ale tym razem dołączył do niego Zayn. - Tylko, jeśli zwracasz na to uwagę. Louis na pewno zwrócił.

\- O mój Boże, nigdy nie byłem tak zażenowany - powiedział Marcel, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Przespałem mój alarm! Byłem spóźniony! Po prostu chwyciłem to, co mogłem znaleźć, żeby tylko wyjść już za drzwi!

\- Daj spokój Marcowi, człowieku - powiedział Liam, który właśnie przyszedł i usiadł na kolanach Zayna. Ten przekręcił się odrobinę, żeby lepiej utrzymać jego wagę. Gdyby Marcel nie był tak wdzięczny za jego wsparcie, udawałby, że się krztusi na to, jak obrzydliwie słodcy byli razem. - Więc masz jutro randkę?

Marcel przytaknął szczęśliwie. - Tak. Wymieniliśmy się numerami i idziemy na randkę jutro wieczorem. Jest moim na zawsze.

Zayn parsknął, a Niall zarechotał odrobinę głośniej, ale Marcela to nie obchodziło. Jeśli Louis lubił go na tyle wystarczająco, by zaprosić go na randkę, kiedy był nieumyty, ubrany w podartą koszulkę i otłuszczone dresy, w takim razie Marcel pojął, że mogłby być gorsze rzeczy.

\- Mam dużo do przeczytania na zajęcia, zanim wyjdę do pracy, ale po prostu to wiedzcie. - Marcel upewnił się, że wszyscy na niego patrzą, zanim kontynuował. - Pobierzemy się, będziemy mieć ośmioro dzieci i mieszkać na przedmieściach, walcząc o to, by związać koniec z końcem, ale kochając się nawzajem, dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy. Tylko poczekajcie.

Marcel ruszył do swojego pokoju, ale kiedy odchodził, Zayn zawołał: - Tak długo, jak nie weźmiesz ślubu szybciej niż my, mi to pasi!

*~~***~~*

\- Skarbie, pomyślałem tylko, że powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie jestem pewien, czy Zayn tak właściwie zgodzi się być twoim drużbą. Liam może być lepszym wyborem. On nie trzyma urazów tak długo.

Marcel w końcu uniósł wzrok znad pierścionka, który tkwił na jego palcu. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Byli _zaręczeni_.

Akceptując pocałunek, który zaoferował mu Louis, kiedy wrócił do pokoju, Marcel położył głowę na jego ramieniu, pytając: - Dlaczego nie? Przejdzie mu.

Louis zachichotał i przebiegł lekko swoimi palcami przez loki Marcela. Było późno i obaj powinni iść już do łóżka, ale byli tak nabuzowani właściwym zaręczeniem się, że to nie było prawdopodobne, by wkrótce zasnęli.

\- Zayn wrzeszczał całkiem głośno w tle przez cały czas, kiedy przekazywaliśmy im nowiny. Coś o tym, jak mówił ci, że jest z nami w porządku tak długo, jak nie pobierzemy się przed nimi?

Marcel był w takim otumanieniu, że nie zwracał żadnej uwagi na to, co mówił Zayn. Teraz, kiedy Louis to przywołał, Marcel przypomniał sobie Zayna będącego tak dobitnym w tej kwestii. Przez cały pierwszy tydzień wielokrotnie mówił Marcelowi, że nie mogli pobrać się pierwsi.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Zayn był poważny, to po pierwsze, ale także nie sądził, że tak długo będą się ze sobą po prostu bawić. Nic dziwnego, że on i Louis ich pobili.

\- To nie moja wina, że on i Zayn zdecydowali się poczekać ze ślubem, dopóki nie skończą studiów - zamarudził Marcel, zanim położył się i pociągnął Louisa ze sobą. Schował twarz w jego szyi, przed odsunięciem się odrobinę, żeby ściągnąć okulary i wtedy wtykając swoją twarz z powrotem w szyję Louisa. Kochał to, jak Louis tam pachniał. - My po prostu nie chcemy czekać kolejnych trzech lat, żeby oni skończyli się z tym pierdolić.

Louis parsknął. - Prawda. Ale tak czy inaczej, myślę, że Liam jest rozsądniejszym wyborem.

Marcel burknął. - Może. - Umieścił pocałunek na połączeniu pomiędzy ramieniem a szyją Louisa i podniósł się odrobinę, żeby móc zobaczyć jego twarz, zanim powiedział: - Hej. Pobieramy się.

\- Pobieramy, kochanie. Będziesz mój już na zawsze.

\- Zawsze byłem.

__________________________________________________________

* w oryginale było ’not in front of my fucking salad’, co z bólem serca przetłumaczyłam, ale angielski zwrot wizualnie nie pasował mi do całego tłumaczenia, przepraszam

** spodnie w stylu chinos to są dokładnie [te](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-eY5qjNxZNNY/UcbLonvcdrI/AAAAAAAAAGM/vtQeb-g7aXA/s1600/louis.jpg) legendarne spodnie Louisa

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, jestem odrobinę zdenerwowana, oddając w wasze ręce to tłumaczenie, bo samo opowiadanie jest na naprawdę dobrym poziomie, a jest to dopiero moje drugie tłumaczenie i nie doszłam jeszcze do takiej wprawy, do jakiej bym chciała, także byłabym wdzięczna za opinie. Teraz przede mną perspektywa dwóch sporych tłumaczeń opowiadań o Lashtonie.


End file.
